Zack and Sephiroth play Portal 2
by FantasyNinja26
Summary: Zack and Sephiroth play Portal 2 and then things get random. Mentions of The Simpsons, and Mario. Based off of Two best sisters play Portal 2. OOC. Rated M for language.


I don't own Portal 2, Final Fantasy VII, the Simpsons, and Mario.

Cast:

Matt- Zack Fair

Pat- Sephiroth

Creepy mirror guy: Angeal

Nigel- Tseng

Plant- Vincent (XD)

Glados- Glados

Portal Appears

Sephiroth: Oh look! A portal! There you go.

Zack: Oh what the fuck? *Looks in portal* Whose that?

Sephiroth: You don't understand the concept of portal?

Zack: *Looks in portal again* Oh what the fuck? Oh I'm-

Sephiroth: This is like the whole game!

Zack: I'm being stressed out!

Sephiroth: The whole thing! Right here!

Both of them: *Looks into portal*

Zack: It feels like I'm looking through those like; infinite mirrors. Like... Elevators.

Sephiroth: Yes it is. You jump through it.

Zack: I mean you're in those elevators and start freakin out.

*Pop up of Angeal for a second*

Sephiroth: Do you really start freaking out on those elevators?

Zack:... Yeah. Where are these things coming from? Which portal is this? Is there three of them or four of them?

Sephiroth: There's two.

Zack: What? *Points in a direction* One. *Points in another direction* Two. *Points back at ceiling direction* Three.

Sephiroth: You're looking thru the portal at the other portal which is in a different direction. *Annoyed*

Zack: Wait, hold on. Gimme- hold on a second. *Pops head in a portal and he's head is coming out of the ceiling. He's confused*

Sephiroth: What are you doing!

Zack: I don't get it.

Sephiroth and Zack are on a black leather couch in the Shinra building in front of a flat screen TV. Sephiroth is watching Zack play Portal 2 while drinking a Power Potion.

Zack: Kay.

Sephiroth: *Slurps drink*

Zack: I hear tubes.

Sephiroth: You don't need those man.

Zack: They're my favorite tubes.

Sephiroth: NO THEY'RE NOT! This is not hard.

Zack: No one told me anything.

Sephiroth: No one tells you anything! To my knowledge I'm the only person who talks to you! You're like the Ralph Wiggum of real life. Turn around for two seconds and your caught eating glue and crayons.

Zack: *Chewing on crayons* You know this is getting personal.

Zack: When am I getting my shotgun? This is getting a little ridiculous. I'm like-

Sephiroth: You get your shotgun when episode three comes out.

Zack: That was my least favorite Star wars. I'll tell you that much.

Sephiroth: What the fu- Oh fuck you. *Disbelief*

Tseng: Hey! You made it!

Zack: Hey it's Tseng.

Sephiroth: His name isn't Tseng. They're not all named Tseng. That's horrible.

Zack: Hey- Hey! Ahhh.

Sephiroth: See? See? Progression.

Guy in the game: Do you see the portal?

Zack: No.

Guy in the game: By the way are you alive?

Zack: Yes!

Sephiroth: Why are you physically answering to a character in a game?

Zack: Because...

Sephiroth: The TV can't hear you.

Zack: Okay there is no shotguns so far. So I need to find some way-

Sephiroth: The TV can't hear you.

Zack: I try to make to make this-

Sephiroth: I need to-

Guy in game: Are you ready for some smooth jazz?

Zack: Smooth jazz?

Sephiroth: Are you ready for some smooth jazz?

*Music starts playing*

Zack: AW YEAH!

Sephiroth: You're so smooth I can't take it!

*Zack starts sliding on the floor.*

Zack: I'm sliding all over the place!

*Sephiroth slowly slides off couch*

Sephiroth: I'm sliding off this chair!

*Zack continues sliding*

Zack: Oh yeah! Now this-

*Music stops*

Zack: Aww

Sephiroth: That's depressing.

Zack: Hey look there's a cubie.

Sephiroth: Yes there is. Cubie? Now you just have to get that cube. Can YOU figure out a way?

*Zack gets the cube*

Sephiroth: Holy shit. Good job. I think I have some dog treats I could give you.

Zack: Well that's good- HEY!

Sephiroth: Why is this so depressing?

Zack: I don't know. It's just some sterile room-

Sephiroth: It's not sterile! Look there's a plant!

*Vincent walks in*

Vincent: Hey!

Zack: That's like overgrown because everything is so shaded! I know something that could lighten this place up.

*Sephiroth, Zack, and Vincent preform ballet while jazz music plays.*

Sephiroth: Quick! Run through that door really fast!

Game: *Runs and door closes on him*

Sephiroth: Awww.

Zack: Because it really didn't even my landing.

Sephiroth: Oh really?

Game: *Door closes again.*

Zack: Oh that's some bull shit.

Sephiroth: I swear to Gaia every time you ask me where, and I point it to you; and you go where and change the camera. It makes me want to choke you like a puppy.

Zack: Hey look its Tseng.

*Tseng sits between Sephiroth and Zack*

Sephiroth: That's not Tseng! Can you just fucking throw the portal behind fucking Tseng? Shooo... Now I'm fucking saying it! Fuck you! You're like brain cancer. MIND CANCER! You're not like brain tumor. You're hurting my ideas. *Starts rubbing head.*

Zack: *Hurt* Kay. Where are we supposed to go?

Sephiroth: You have to find an escape route. Don't worry its fuckin harmless.

Zack: Cause he's sayin bad stuff is gonna happen.

Sephiroth: Yeah but he's a little bitch. Don't worry about that much.

Zack: So nothing bad is gonna happen?

Sephiroth: Nothing bad is gonna happen.

Glados: Oh it's you. *Kills Tseng*

Sephiroth and Zack: OHHH.

Sephiroth: SHIT!

Zack: You said nothing bad was gonna happen!

Sephiroth: Not to you!

Zack: TSENGGGGGGG

Sephiroth and Zack are now in multiplayer and stuff.

Zack: Hey look I'm a robot.

Sephiroth: I'm a robot too.

Zack: I'm the better robot.

Sephiroth: You don't even know what robot you are.

Zack: I'm probably the better one.

Sephiroth: Which one is the better one?

Zack: It's got blue in it. I'm that one!

Sephiroth: You're that one.

Zack: You're the orange one.

Sephiroth: I get to be the taller robot.

Zack: Oh fuck!

Sephiroth: Yo! Step on this button.

*Zack steps on button and door opens*

*Sephiroth tries to walk in but Zack steps off button and door closes.*

Sephiroth: Why would you do that?

Zack: Sorry.

Sephiroth: Just fuckin mother stupid-

Zack: Alright.

*The process happens again.*

Sephiroth: *Turns red in anger* WHY DID YOU FUCKIN DO THAT! *Calms down.* I swear if I walk over there and that shit closes on me. I will go outside, find a homeless man, pay him gill to come here and take a dump in your sink.

*The process happens again! XD*

Sephiroth: WHAT THE FU-!

Sephiroth: You've been jumping?

*Zack is in a portal going up and down slowly. I don't know how to describe it.*

Sephiroth: Stop it!

Zack: I can't stop. There's too many... Sciences.

*Sephiroth is now falling from the ceiling to the floor using a portal over and over*

Sephiroth: Mostly yours though. Mostly yours.

Zack: You're in the same fucking problem I'm in. We should play something that doesn't stress us out so much.

*They both think while still falling through portals.*

They are now playing MARIO! (FantasyNinja26:... *Faceplam*)

Sephiroth: AW MAN! Why didn't we play this sooner?

Zack: *Eyes widen* EVERYTHING IS FUN!

THE END

To watch the original video go on YouTube and look up 'Two best sisters play Portal 2!'

Thank you for looking at my tester fanfiction!


End file.
